La chica de la bufanda verde
by NaoBreek
Summary: [AU•OneShot!•QuizásOoC]. Por el rabillo del ojo Sesshōmaru pudo verla ingresar despacio al local, con ella llevaba la típica bufanda gruesa rodeando su cuello•—Disculpa…Me convidas un poco de azúcar?/—Mmh.
1. Chapter 1

_**L**_ _a chica de la bufanda verde_

 **Género:** Romance(?)

 **Paring:** Sesshōmaru/Kagome

 **Rating:** K+

 **Advertencia:** Craaaaak(? Cosas raras y un poco, o tal vez mucho, de OoC.

 _InuYasha_ © _Rumiko Takahashi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

【 **Capítulo** **Único** 】

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** l condenado frío comenzó a calarle los huesos, pero le ignoro, las concurridas calles de Tokio y el amontonamiento de gente le asqueaba y tratando de liberarse de eso sus pasos se dirigieron a la cafetería que concurría todos los días, el sonido de la campanilla, las acogedoras paredes de color marrón, el olor a café y el cálido ambiente le dieron la bienvenida, su mirada se paseó por el lugar hasta que diviso una mesa junto a la ventana, donde tomo asiento y espero a que le atendieran. El lugar estaba casi vacío debido a que por la tarde la mayoría de la población trabajaba y decía casi porque en la otra punta del local había uno que otro adolescente tomando té, una mujer mayor con un niño tomando chocolate y unas mujeres cuchicheando mientras lo miraban. Ignorando su alrededor, sobre todo lo último, mientras esperaba saco de su maletín una carpeta grande y de una dura tapa azul oscuro, en ella había una gran variedad de contratos, fichas, información y otras cosas. Sus pulmones le traicionaron por un momento dejándole escapar un suspiro.

La vida de un abogado no era para nada simple, no se quejaba pero tampoco es como si lo disfrutara mucho. Ya se esperaba algo como esto cuando se recibió y con el tiempo termino por acostumbrarse. Su actitud seria y fría acompañado de un buen don del habla le habían convertido en un magnifico abogado en pocos años, eso era algo bueno, lo malo era que su trabajo había aumentado considerablemente.

La línea de sus pensamientos fue cortada por una mesera de cabellos rubios que se acercó a él para tomar su orden, coquetearle un rato y marcharse decepcionada luego de un intento fallido y haberse ganado una mirada más fría de la que aquel hombre ya poseía.

—Mujeres. — Mascullo y su vista volvió a los papeles.

Unos pocos minutos después la camarera regreso, le sirvió el fuerte café y las rodajas de pan que había pedido y antes de marcharse le giño un ojo.

—Si necesitas algo más solo dímelo, guapo— Que mujer más insistente y molesta, pensó dándole otra vez una mirada llena de frialdad, más de la que ya tenía.

Y ella se marchó sonriendo contenta, ¿Es que acaso esa mujer no sabía leer las miradas? ¿O era estúpida? Lo más seguro es que fuera lo último.

Cuando la amarga bebida fue ingerida Sesshōmaru se sintió más despierto—después de todo ya eran dos días los que llevaba sin dormir—y con más fuerzas para terminar su trabajo antes del merecido fin de semana.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo cliente. Por el rabillo del ojo Sesshōmaru pudo verla ingresar despacio, como siempre traía consigo una gran mochila negra, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, sus ojos con unas oscuras ojeras y la típica bufanda gruesa rodeando su cuello.

Se notaba a lenguas que estaba agotada.

Su ámbar mirada se volvió hacia sus papeles, molesto por la atención que se había atrevido a darle a esa muchacha.

—Mmh…— Aunque parecía estar concentrado en sus cosas su sentido de audición se hallaba atento a los pasos de la pelinegra, la escucho acercarse y sentarse en la mesa detrás de él.

—Dígame que se le ofrece, señorita— Al parecer la rubia si podía trabajar de manera profesional frente a las mujeres.

—Un café negro y galletas dulces, por favor— Pidió y una extraña pero pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca.

Tal vez no era el único que necesitaba la ayuda de la cafeína para mantenerse despierto y, así como llego, la sonrisa se fue. Estupideces, se negaba a formar la más mínima expresión por algo tan tonto y sin sentido que era coincidir en algo con la _chica de la bufanda verde_.

Porque Sesshōmaru, con su enorme orgullo, se negaba a admitir su interés por esa mujer desde que la vio entrar a la cafetería, hace tres meses atrás.

La mesera regreso y le entrego su pedido a la ojiazul—Si necesita algo más me avisa— Y se marchó dejando todo en un profundo silencio.

—Disculpa…— Escucho y su cabeza se medió giro para darle a entender que siguiera—¿Me convidas un poco de azúcar?— Sonrió avergonzada.

Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra y ¿Acaso ya le estaba coqueteando?

—Mmh, toma—. Se la entrego tan secamente como hablo.

—Gracias— Un tanto desconcertada la recibió y se giró de nuevo para su humeante taza—Me pregunto porque siempre recibo tan poca azúcar— Se quejó divertida— ¿Tu no la necesitaras?

¿Estaba intentando formar una conversación?—No.

—¿No te gustan las cosas dulces, eh?

—No.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi— Se dio la vuelta y le extendió una mano de forma amigable.

—Mmh— pero él no la recibió. Valla, pero que persona tan agradable pensó y se giró concentrándose mejor en mesclar su bebida.

—Mi nombre es Takahashi Sesshōmaru— Dijo con un tono helado.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida y termino por sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas, por suerte estaba de espaldas. Al parecer el peli plata podía decir otra palabra aparte de un **no** , un **toma** y un **Mmh** que le escuchaba murmurar cada vez que alguna mujer le coqueteaba.

¡Y conste que ella no estaba coqueteando! Solo le parecía que él era alguien muy interesante, que frecuentaba el mismo café que ella y, bueno, por lo menos ya sabía su nombre.

—Es un gusto…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suspiro y abrazo con fuerza su mochila, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al calor del local y al salir de nuevo a fuera el fresco ambiente le rodeo, produciéndole un escalofrió.

Bostezo y acomodo su bufanda, para que el frío no entrara por su cuello, se estiro el grueso buzo blanco y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de tren, deseosa de llegar a su departamento y acostarse a dormir ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó en su cama o en cualquier otra? O sí, hace dos días.

—¡Oye tú, la de la bufanda verde!— Se giró ante la voz gruesa y varonil. Hay, frente a ella, se encontraba Sesshōmaru extendiéndole un folio con hojas, al parecer había corrido tras ella— Se te olvido esto.

—¡Maldición, gracias!— Tomo el objeto y lo miro agradecida— Me suicidaría si lo hubiera perdido.

—Mmh. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez— Aviso, al parecer había hecho la buena acción del día.

—Sí… Oye espera— Le detuvo al ver que se marcharía. Úrgeteo en los bolsillos de su jeans hasta encontrar lo que buscaba— Ten.

Al ver como ella le extendía el pequeño y duro trozo de papel tuvo el deseo de arquear una ceja, pero se contuvo y termino por aceptar la tarjeta.

—Mmh.

Ella rodó los ojos— Ahora se supone me debes dar tu tarjeta de presentación ¿O no?

Frunció el ceño molesto, a él nadie le daba órdenes **nunca**.

—Ten.

—¡Gracias!— Sin embargo se encontró como un idiota dándole su tarjeta a la ojiazul— Bueno, es un placer haberte conocido Sesshōmaru. Creo que te debo una.

—De hecho son dos— Le informo luego de ver el pedazo de papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Arqueo una ceja confundida—¿Disculpa?

—Con la azúcar y las hojas ya son dos— Y sin más se dio vuelta para marcharse.

—Claro, casi lo olvido— Fue lo último que escucho y pudo jurar que ella había sonreído.

Con las manos escondidas en su saco jugo con el papel.

 **»Kagome Higurashi. Doctora del hospital central de Tokio.**

 **contactos: 81-****-******

 **Correo: KagomeHigurashi «**

Y nuevamente entonces una sonrisa fugaz cruzó sus labios, quizás hubiera durado lo mismo que duraba ese jodido y frío día, claro de no ser porque al llegar a su departamento se encontró con su medio hermano—Acostado en **su** maldito sillón, por cierto, eso fue lo que hizo que borrara su estúpida sonrisa y que sus labios volvieran a la típica línea recta— Pero InuYasha ya la había visto y pensó seriamente en que debía pedir un deseo.

No todos los días Sesshōmaru sonreía o por lo menos no de _esa_ manera.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se dejó caer en su cómoda cama y soltó un hondo suspiro—Uno de esos que soltaban las adolescentes enamoradas—rió y volvió a leer esa pieza rectangular y plana.

 **»Takahashi Sesshōmaru. Abogado.**

 **Teléfono: 81-****-******

 **Dirección** **: Barrio Shinjuku.**

 **Correo: SesshōmaruTakahashi «**

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder pero no por el frió, ni por la calefacción del lugar, sino por las raras cosquillas en su estómago. Avergonzada término abrazando la almohada e intentando cubrir su rostro con ella, se rindió al sueño con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

— _Él chico de los ojos dorados me dio su tarjeta._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **|N/A:** ¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan! (?)

¡Holaaaaaa, lectores! Dios, es la segunda vez que escribo un posible OneShot de Sesshōmaru/Kagome—Y digo OneShot porque _Omoide_ no entra jajá. Creo que en realidad ese Fanfic ni llega a SesshKag :v. Y digo posible porque me quede con ganas de hacer en realidad un TwoShot, pero eso lo veré más adelante, si tengo ánimos e imaginación para continuarlo— ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y perdonen si hubo mucho OoC y/o poco romance—Aun no me acostumbro a escribir algo digno de esta bella pareja :'v— En fin, los amo, gracias por haber leído este fic. Ahora si me disculpan esta bipolar escritora se va llorar a un rincón(?)

 **¡ByeBye!**


	2. MiniExtra

_**L**_ _a chica de la bufanda verde_

 **Género:** Romance(?)

 **Paring:** Sesshōmaru/Kagome

 **Rating:** K+

 **Advertencia:** Craaaaak(? Cosas raras y—quizás—mucho OoC.

 _InuYasha_ © _Rumiko Takahashi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

【Extra】

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshōmaru era alguien que odiaba **casi** todo. Odiaba el frio, pero también el calor. Le irritaban los niños—excepto uno en particular(*)— pero sobre todo le irritaban los adultos—aunque el fuese uno—. Detestaba los animales. Y las cosas dulces y empalagosas estaban en su lista de odio. Eh incluso hasta detestaba a su trabajo en ciertos momento—En realidad la mayoría del tiempo, para ser sincero—. Y, por favor, no nos olvidemos del idiota de su hermano—Corrección; _medio hermano_ —él también tenía el honor de tener un lugar en la lista _negra, e_ ntre otras muchas cosas, porque sí, la lista continuaba, de hecho nunca terminaba, era infinita, siempre algo nuevo se sumaba a ella.

Pero decía _**casi**_ todo porque también le gustaban _ciertas_ cosas—Oye, vamos, él también era humano ( _o algo así_ ) podía sentir algo más que odio, fastidio o frialdad hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba— Le gustaba el color blanco. La sangre y el ganar un juicio. Disfrutaba molestar al idiota de InuYasha y hacerlo llorar—Bueno, lo último solo lo hacía cuando era pequeño porque, admitamos también podía tener su lado infantil y eso fue cuando tenía aun sus seis putos años, con algo de tiempo él había madurado y el descerebrado de su _hermanito_ también, quien ya no quería ser llamado _bebé llorón_ , aunque molestarlo siempre era _algo_ divertido—El café siempre lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto por lo que podía estar en su lista de agrados—Y es _"podía"_ porque con Sesshōmaru nunca se sabe—Pero hasta ahí nomás, porque ya ni recordaba si había algo más que le gustase.

Pero ¿Él amaba algo?... Normalmente la gente diría que **no** , y tenían sus buenas razones, pero la verdad era otra ¿A poco creyeron que él no sabía amar? ¡ _Já_!

Sesshōmaru solo **amaba** a dos personas en su vida. Él amaba a Kagome Higurashi, aunque nunca lo demostraría ni mucho menos se lo diría—Jamás, ni aunque le pagaran por ello—. Así que la azabache debería interpretar sus _no-tan-amorosas-accione_ s y darse cuenta ella sola, aunque la pelinegra ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, lo sentía en cada rudo beso, en los abrazos—Para nada delicado—En los _'mph'_ que soltaba cuando ella decía un _'te amo'_. En las caricias de cada mañana.

En todo.

Porque su amor era así; _**raro**_ , como Kagome, como Sesshōmaru. Era un amor _**dulce**_ , en el fondo era muy dulce, como la azúcar que ella le pedio hace cinco años atrás, en la cafetería de la ciudad. También _**fuerte**_ , como esa tarjeta de presentación que, a pesar del tiempo, se hallaba como nueva, guardada en una parte segura de la casa. _**Excitante**_ como los gemidos, las envestidas y expresiones que soltaban sin proponérselo a la hora de _hacer el amor_.

Su amor estaba en _**crecimiento**_ ; como Kenji; el pequeño niño de ojos ámbares y cabello azabache (Que si bien tenía apenas tres años era, quizás, _demasiado_ inteligente 'Como su padre' según Kagome) que ambos cuidaban, protegían, miraban crecer con orgullo y amaban ( _Y sí, eh aquí a la segunda persona que el ojiambar amaba_ ). Ese niño era el fruto de la pasión y amor que los dos se tenían.

Y pensar que todo empezó en una cafetería, seguido por un poco de azúcar, luego un simple 'Hola' por celular—después de la semana de intercambiar números— y continuo con una cita en el parque, con besos, con caricias, con una boda, un hijo y así con más cosas que llegarían en el futuro.

Oh, cierto, a Takahashi también le gustaban las bufada verdes, casi lo olvidaba.

* * *

 ***** Sí, se refiere a Kenji(?

 **|N/A:** ¡Hello~!

Para ser sincera no pensaba publicar este _extra_ , no me sentía satisfecha con él e iba a cambiarlo pero todo lo que escribía era aún más **corto** y **peor** , la musa ha estado en mi contra todo este tiempo, lo siento. Además me propuse a dejarlo nomás, como un simple One!Shot pero lo vi con un final demasiado abierto y sí, sí, lo sé, este también tiene otro final abierto(? Pero desde aquí ya se pueden imaginar las cosas a su gusto. Igual ya sabemos lo básico; Se casaron y tuvieron un Sessy junior(?

Igual espero hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquís esta cosa.

 _ **Pueden dejar sus críticas con gusto pero con tacto por favor, recuerden; las palabras dulen(? ;_;**_

Jajá, okno :v

Besos, los amo(?


End file.
